


Into the Nexus

by archivisitor



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Special Guest Map: Dragon Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivisitor/pseuds/archivisitor
Summary: As the legendary mak'gora between Garrosh and Thrall comes to an end something unexpected happens and Garrosh finds that he's not on Draenor anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done any creative writing but Blizzard did my boy dirty. So if he's stuck with the new, wildly random character arc they gave him in Mists I figure he should at least get a second chance in the Nexus.

"No. You chose your own destiny."

Garrosh could feel the stone closing tighter around him with each breath. "Mak'gora indeed", he thought bitterly as the sky darkened with storm clouds rushing to Thrall's aid. He could hear the thunder gathering above... this was over.

He turned a snarl toward the look of pity on Thrall's face as the lightning came streaming down to finish their duel. Garrosh let out a cry as it hit, his body prickling with electricity, his skin felt on fire and his bones as if they would shatter. And then suddenly... numb. His whole body felt soft, the tight grip from the stone vice was gone and the world grew lighter.

Garrosh opened his eyes to see a vibrant purple glow all around. It quickly faded as he hit the ground with an unceremonious thud. He shook off his numbness and got to his feet, his eyes darting around in search of Thrall. 

Only this wasn't Nagrand. The area was forested; Eastern Kingdoms? No, it didn't quite smell like the Eastern Kingdoms. But it did smell like... human. And dragon?

He instinctively reached for Gorehowl. In the same instant that he noticed it was missing it appeared in a violet haze a few yards away before clattering to the dirt road below.

As he moved toward his axe he felt the ground shake as a loud rumbling rapidly approached from the trees. Just as his hand clasped the hilt he looked up to see a draconid creature twice his height burst onto the road. Without pause its foot connected with his stomach so forcefully it sent him flying through the air, snapping branches and twigs as he crashed through the trees until his back landed against something that echoed his "Umph".

Garrosh sprung to his feet once he turned to see what he'd landed against: Thrall. Garrosh's pulse quickening and any pain from his short flight was quickly being replaced by waves of rage and anger and frustration. He could finish their duel here, now. He gripped Gorehowl tightly. He could easily put an end to... to... why was Thrall smiling? Why did Thrall look _relieved_? The shaman's welcoming gesture was enough to give Garrosh pause.

"Garrosh!" Thrall greeted him warmly "I was afraid you might have been someone else. Did you just arrive?" Thrall showed only mild concern for Garrosh's temperament and seemed more distracted by their surroundings, looking around for an intruder.

"I can catch you up later but for now be on your guard. As you've noticed, we aren't safe here." Thrall, taking a peek beyond Garrosh at the path he'd come crashing through, seemed content they were alone for now and smiled at Garrosh again. "It's good to see a familiar face, especially one I can trust." He moved to give Garrosh a friendly pat on the shoulder. Garrosh watched the shaman's hand with a wide-eyed mix of distrust and offense. His brow wrinkled as he jerked away from the contact.

Thrall slowly closed his hand and drew his arm back. He took a moment to meet Garrosh's eyes with a look of genuine concern. "Are you alright, friend?"

Garrosh parted his lips to speak and thought better of it. He had no words. No words until he learned what was going on here. Where were they? _When_ were they? Was this more time magic? This wasn't at all like his arrival on Draenor.

He gave a curt nod and a grunt, keeping distrustful eyes on Thrall.

"Good. I was bit shaken at first, myself." Thrall said with a half smile and turned to lead them down the road. "It would be best to stick together for now; there should be allies nearby. I'm sure you remember Jaina."

Garrosh's eyes squinted at the back of Thrall's head as he followed him. What are you getting at, shaman? What is this _world_ getting at? Thrall and Jaina both here? Would she be just as clueless and ignorant of everything that's happened in their past?

Had he received a second chance to end his enemies, or was this a second chance at ...everything?


End file.
